Dark Sorceress Strikes Again
by ShadowWarriorWitch
Summary: The Dark Sorceress is still very.much.alive. And adriane is becoming more and more like her at the minute...will the same thing that happened to the dark sorceress happen to adriane?


Disclaimer: I only own the story.not the characters. Only the plot...  
  
~Revenge~  
  
The Dark Sorceress pulled her lips up into a malicious grin as she stared into a bowl of black liquid. "Show me the present through the darkest of liquids" she muttered as an image of a blond haired girl came into view. She was brushing her hair and bopping her head to the beat that only she could hear. The girl was Kara Davies. One of the mages that had defeated her. THE dark sorceress who WASN'T supposed to be defeated, WASN'T supposed to lose. And yet... she had. The dark sorceress moved her hand over the putrid liquid and the image of Kara Davies was replaced by the image of a black haired girl. Adriane Charday. The dark sorceress muttered her name with disgust but her frown was quickly replaced by an evil grin. This Adriane Charday was her successor, someone to take over when she perished. The dark sorceress sighed as she thought of all the happy time when she had been a mage, then her mind fast forwarded to when her wolf stone had filled with evil and despite...and she has liked it. All the suffering and pain was simply wonderful! She laughed softly as she moved her hand over the liquid for the last time and Adriane was replaced with a red haired girl who was brushing the fur of a puppy. Emily Fletcher. She would learn her fate soon enough.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
14 year old Kara Davies stared at the mirror in her bathroom. She gave a sigh and put her hair up into a pony tail, she then switched it to pigtails, then to a half ponytail. She grumbled and put it back to its usual hairstyle...hairdown. Her blue eyes looked at her reflection, but were distracted at the glossy shine of her unicorn horn, which hung limply against her neck by a fancy chain. Nothing exciting had happened to her and her friends Emily and Andriane for 3 months. No portals... No suprises...no magic. In a way, she was relieved, she had had enough magic to last her a lifetime. She glanced at her reflection one last time and then turned around, walking out of the bathroom and back to her room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Adriane Charday put a lock of black hair in back of her ear and trudged up the path leading up to the manor. Her black boots slammed hard against the ground. She was furious, her wolf stone pulsing steadily against her skin. "Warrior" The voice popped into Adrianes head but to her it was natural by now "Go away" Adriane grumbled as she stumbled into the manor. She walked upstairs ignoring her elderly grandmother calls. She practically fell into her room as she breathed heavily. She looked around and grabbed a crystal ornament and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces. She huffed and sat onto her bed her chest heaving, nose flaring. All of a sudden she blinked and looked around. "What the." she muttered as she looked around. All she remembered was walking through the streets.then nothing. "whats going on." she said more to herself as she looked around once more.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Emily Fletcher brushed the fur of one of the many injured puppys in her mothers care. She sighed and tuned out to all her surroundings for a few minutes before snapping back to reality at the sound of a very annoyed voice. "When's dinner?" The fuzzy ferret said as he climbed onto the table near Emily. She gave him a weary smile and said "Dinner's in a few minutes...I have to finish brushing busters fur but I'll take you down as soon as I can ok?" The ferret nodded and sat down. Emily went back to her thoughts of the previous day. ~~FLASHBACK~~ Adriane stomped over to her computer desk and swept everything off of it, including a few glass ornaments. Kara and Emily gasped and said nothing. But it was Kara who spoke first "Why'd you do that for?!" Kara exclaimed angrily. "Back off Barbie" Adriane said in a low menacing voice ~~END FLASHBACK~~ Emily shook her head. Sure she had heard Adriane call Kara names before but NEVER in that tone...She shook her head once more and grabbed ozzie, she sighed and walked out. 


End file.
